


Номер 2102

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Beta Colony, F/M, Humor, Orb
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: tuully</p><p>После скандала, связанного с рождением сотни внебрачных дочек, Томас и Хельга Формюир пытаются наладить отношения, и для этого граф обращается к бетанским психосексотерапевтам.<br/>Жанр: юмор, комедия положений<br/>Примечание: таймлайн  - после романа «Гражданская кампания».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Номер 2102

– Как вы можете видеть, – с нежным придыханием объясняла администратор, – эти лечебные палаты полностью воссоздают облик старинного викторианского публичного дома. Здесь есть и кровати с железными пружинами, и плюшевые портьеры, и фарфоровые ванны на ножках, и даже недостаточное освещение!

Граф Формюир одобрительно покачал головой. И правда, красиво. Все эти декорации под старину очень даже… финтифлюшки на фальшивом камине, темная мебель из пластика, имитирующего дерево, даже акварели с пустынными пейзажами!

– Ваши соотечественники-барраярцы, которые заглядывают к нам в Шар, всегда оставались довольны проводимой здесь терапией. 

– Кстати, о терапии, – оживился Томас. – Понимаете, доктор Симмонс поставил мне условие: чтобы продолжать дальше сеансы семейного анализа, я должен искупить свою вину перед женой. Лично я никакой вины за собой не вижу, но она утверждает, что окончательно простит меня, только если я получу достаточное наказание. И вот я здесь! – патетически провозгласил Формюир. – У вас найдутся… э-э… специалисты с подходящей квалификацией?

– Конечно! – воодушевилась администратор. – Какое именно наказание вас устроит? Принудительное голодание? Чтение наизусть детских стихов? 

– Умоляю, – вздрогнул Формюир. – Ни слова о детях. 

– О! – смутилась бетанка. Поморгала и скороговоркой принялась перечислять прочие возможности: – Уроки вязания с последующим изготовлением сувенира пожилым родственникам? Просмотр и обсуждение ток-шоу? У нас в видеотеке есть даже старые записи политических дебатов времен президента Фредди!

– Весьма интересные предложения, – дипломатично отказался барраярец. – Но, видите ли, моя супруга… Ее зовут Хельга. И у нее очень, очень живое воображение. Знаете, она до сих пор общается с этой злюкой Форратьерихой… Новосделанным лордом Доно… Ну да не будем об этом; у меня до сих пор волосы шевелятся, как подумаю, чем они теперь могут заниматься, когда отправляются в парк «немножко пострелять по тарелочкам». Так вот, по желанию моей супруги меня надлежит выпороть. 

– Стеком, ремнем, мухобойкой, лопаточкой для торта? – в руках бетанки материализовался планшет и световое перо. 

– Хельга настаивала на розгах.

– У нас есть очень хорошие, специально выращенные, с повышенным коэффициентом упругости. 

– Пусть будут с повышенным, – со вздохом согласился проштрафившийся муж. 

Администратор понимающе подтолкнула его локтем:

– Если позволите совет, сэр, будет лучше, если вы отнесетесь к предстоящей процедуре, как к приключению, а не как к досадной обязанности. 

– Тогда пусть будет и мухобойка, – махнул рукой Формюир. – М-м… а ремни у вас…

– Все наши специалисты имеют базовую медицинскую подготовку, и они умеют точно дозировать нагрузку, доставляемую вашим ягодичным мышцам, – поспешила уверить администратор. – А еще… 

Она наклонилась, соблазнительно виляя обтянутой полупрозрачными кружевами (наряд абсолютно в стиле викторианской обстановки!) попкой, и нажала на рычаг, показывая механизм трансформации:

– Здесь есть рама, к которой вы можете быть привязаны. Элемент принудительности в получаемом наказании, думаю, должен быть высоко оценен и вашей супругой, и доктором: так вы ярче продемонстрируете, что смиряетесь перед обстоятельствами, признаете, что не только ваше эго может влиять на происходящие события, но и чье-то еще. 

Формюир придирчиво оценил пластиковые держатели.

– Специальная технология, – понимающе подсказала администратор. – Управляются голосовыми командами. Очень прочные и анатомически самонастраивающиеся. 

– Тогда… эх, была-не была! Пусть будет и ремень!

Бетанка в качестве аванса выдала ему широкую улыбку:

– В таком случае раздевайтесь, сэр, сейчас я приглашу специалиста. 

Оставшись в прекрасном, предвкушающем одиночестве, Томас скинул одежду, установил на комод комм и включил запись – Хельга требовала полного отчета, а терапевт ей как обычно, поддакивал. Ну да ничего… Так или иначе, но они помирятся и начнут, наконец, разбираться с прочими проблемами…

Сделав несколько энергичных движений, как перед прыжком в воду, он совсем было приготовился возлечь на ложе будущих страданий, но заметил, что створка двери – сделанная, как и всё в «палате», по старинке, с порожком, петлями, косяками и прочим, – закрыта не до конца. Голым он подкрался к двери и резко ее захлопнул. Ага, защелка сработала! Формюир рыбкой прыгнул на кровать, побарахтался, устраиваясь поудобнее, и, раскинувшись морской звездой, скомандовал наручникам пристегнуться. 

Как бетанка и обещала, встроенная в пластик автоматика сработала на ура. 

***

К сожалению, барраярец недооценил ту тщательность, с которой создавалось данное крыло психосексотерапевтического Центра. Дело в том, что штырьки, на которых держался на двери номер палаты, тоже были сделаны в лучших традициях древнего викторианства. А посему выпали от резкого сотрясения, и рассыпавшиеся цифры остались лежать на ковровой дорожке коридора. 

В это время из соседней двери вышел один из здешних специалистов, одетый в лиловое трико стройный, подтянутый гермафродит. Оно тяжело дышало: клиент, восемнадцатикратный чемпион Университета Силики по дзюдо, захотел в качестве программы самоистязаний быть побежденным в каком-нибудь другом виде спорта. И выбрал шахматы! Таким садистом оно, не смотря на трехгодичный опыт работы в Шаре, давно себя не чувствовало!

Под ноги гермафродиту попались слетевшие цифры. Ругнувшись, оно вставило гвоздики и навешенные на них кусочки раскрашенного под металл пластика обратно и пошло дальше. 

***

Администратор, занимавшаяся барраярцем, добросовестно выполняла свою работу:

– О, Люсиль! Случай как раз для тебя! Розги, мухобойка, ремень, – всё, как ты любишь. Забирай! 

Специалистка – высокая, крепко сложенная женщина не первой, и даже не второй, молодости зевнула, взяла распечатку, на которой значился номер палаты и пожелания терапируемого, и отправилась на службу. 

– Жюльетта, привет! Для тебя тоже есть кое-что вкусненькое. Номер 2021, забирай!

Жюльетта взглянула на распечатку, хмыкнула, приняла из рук администратора корзину с необходимым реквизитом и, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках и поигрывая краешком полупрозрачного саронга, направилась по указанному адресу. 

***

– Милый, ты ждешь меня? 

Формюир вывернул голову, оборачиваясь на обладательницу низкого, томного голоса. Проститутка (истинный барраярец, он не мог подобрать другого имени для здешних… хм… «специалисток») показалась ему симпатичной – пухленькая такая, беленькая…

– Приступайте, – велел Томас. – И не обращайте внимания на мои вопли. Я, знаете ли, давно уже… Отвык, понимаете?

Жюльетта пожала плечами. Всякое бывает. 

Нажала на нужные кнопки, разворачивая клиента к себе, так сказать, анфас, и, прямо как была, на каблуках, которые ценители старинных извращений ну просто обожали, взошла на кровать. Обозрела фронт работ. Наручники? Что ж…

– А кто у нас был плохим мальчиком? – спросила она, садясь на клиента сверху. Тот дернулся и ответил со смущенной улыбкой. 

– Ну я…

– Плохой, плохой мальчишка, – сказала Жюльетта, доставая из корзинки баллончик со взбитыми сливками. Выпустила пенную струю в рот подопечному. – Ну как, вкусно?

– М-мням… мадам, что вы делаете?

Жюльетта тем временем достала большую клубничину, их тех, что выращивались специально для их Центра. Геномодифицированная ягода формой точно соответствовала мужским гениталиям, и если кто был отменно хорош в поигрывании с ними… лизнуть язычком, причмокнуть, осторожно сжать зубками, или обнять губами, прижаться страстным поцелуем… в смысле, с ягодами, – так это Жюльетта. 

И плевать на аллергию, от которой всегда есть надежные лекарства. 

Ягода повергла клиента в шок. Вдоволь наигравшись с ней, Жюльетта засунула клубничину в рот судорожно сопротивлявшегося мужчины, приговаривая, что всё хорошо, мамочка знает, что делает… 

Следующим из корзины явился на свет стилизованных под керосиновые лампы светильников огромный банан. Формюир стал сопротивляться еще настойчивее. 

– Ну-ну, – постаралась утешить его сотрудница. Похоже, у парня действительно жуткие комплексы. Пора разбавить наказание порцией приятности. Она достала из корзинки тюбик геля:

– Со вкусом апельсинов, – объяснила Жюльетта клиенту, судорожно прожевывающему предыдущие две порции угощения. Тот вроде бы угукнул, но стоило ей нанести гель на его замечательный, бесподобный, великолепный, превосходящий ожидания (вот так всегда с этими жителями отсталых планет – подавай им лесть, да еще превосходную!) член…

***

– Она пыталась меня съесть! – орал Формюир. 

– Умоляю, сэр, успокойтесь, – щебетала администратор. 

– Она же меня изнасиловала! Клубникой!

Администратор посмотрела на Жюльетту, стоявшую по другую сторону стойки. Она прекратила использовать реквизит не по назначению и сделала вид, что внимательно слушает. 

– Сэр, умоляю, прошу вас… произошло недоразумение… мы тут же его исправим!

– Вы хоть представляете себе, что скажет моя жена, когда узнает, что я ей изменил? – вздохнул Формюир, но чуть успокоился. 

– Позвольте компенсировать вам неудобства. Этот визит к нам будет бесплатным. 

– Так-то вот, – грозно подвел итог Формюир. И, спохватившись, попросил: – А может мой специалист производить процедуру, скажем, в черном кожаном белье?

***

Посмотрев, как встрепанный, стыдливо кутающийся в стандартный голубой халатик пациент шлепает босыми ногами по коридору, администратор сделала нужную отметку в его истории обращения, и передала планшет своему сменщику. 

– Скажи Люсиль, чтобы надела корсет, ладно, Юджин? Я на обед. 

– Я с тобой, – вызвалась Жюльетта. 

Юджин кивнул – он уже взял трубку и выслушивал гневные претензии клиента из номера 2021, которого так и не накормили. 

– Представляешь, Ким? – сказал он подошедшему к стойке администрации гермафродиту в лиловом. – У мужика совсем крыша съехала на кулинарную тему. Теперь он хочет побыть фаршированной курицей!

– Как это? – удивился гермафродит. – Говядину я знаю, ее специально клонируют, а потом делают бифштексы. А курица? Как прикажешь ее «фаршировать»?

Юджин с несколько злорадной ухмылкой посоветовал изобрести что-нибудь по ситуации и подал еще одну корзину с реквизитом. 

***

Ким вошло в палату под указанным в распечатке номером. Клиент сердито буркнул приветствие, и гермафродит его пожалел – устал ждать, бедненький. 

Так как пациент лежал ничком, Ким уселось ему на бедра и приступило к сеансу терапии, начиная с мягкого расслабляющего массажа. Кулинарные шоу, которые оно просматривало в рамках терапии других клиентов, всегда советовали отдаваться процессу готовки полностью, получая максимум удовольствия от всех действий. 

От сильных рук, уверенно разминающих ему напряженную от всех этих бетанских штучек спину, Формюир растекся счастливой лужицей. И даже замурлыкал. 

Дальше кулинарные шоу советовали смазать будущее блюдо специями. Ким с некоторым сомнением выбрало из реквизита мельничку с зернами перца и сухими травами, обильно посыпало ими всю будущую котлетку… то есть, конечно же, пациента. Тот дернулся, но, принюхавшись, вернулся в счастливое состояние. Настал черед масла… что ж, массаж Ким делало профессионально, и пациент явно скоро придет в нужную для экстаза кондицию. Веточки зелени… сюда, за ушко, за другое… Теперь – самое интересное. Чем его фаршировать? Ким выбрало из корзины крупное сочное яблоко, но, спохватившись, решило для начала попробовать что-нибудь поменьше, допустим, оливку…

***

– Я буду жаловаться!!!!! – орал Формюир зажмурившемуся, загораживающемуся планшеткой администратору. – Я вас всех засужу! Я засажу… Как этот вот!.. Пытался!.. – истерически взвыл он. – Меня! Члена! Совета!

Ким, ни живо, ни мертво, тряслось рядом.

– Я до вашего члена даже не дотянулось…

– Еще бы ты посмела! Посмел… да кого вы вообще до меня допустили?! – закричал разгневанный барраярец. – Я! Желаю! Быть! Выпоротым! Всего-навсего! Могу я получить эту услугу? 

– Да, сэр, – с каменным лицом ответил Юджин. – Несомненно. 

– А еще она должна быть в черной коже! 

– Разумеется, сэр. 

– И следующие пять визитов для меня и моей жены бесплатно!

***

– Амелия, – нажал Юджин кнопку комма. – Сходи в номер 2102, там клиент рвет и мечет. Как обычно – порка, корсет… и, знаешь, пожестче его, не стесняйся. Чтоб больше никогда… Погоди, у меня тут звонок из номера 2021. Ну, ты в общем поняла. Пока. Да, сэр, администрация. Чем могу служить?

Ким, все еще не пришедшее в себя от шока от своих кулинарных анти-способностей, попыталось оправдаться:

– Я не нарочно… я просто не знаю… мне нужны курсы повышения квалификации!..

Юджин поднял указательный палец, призывая к молчанию. 

– Да, сэр, – говорил он по внутренней связи. – Очень понимаю, как может разочаровать не сбывшееся ожидание. Да, сэр. Понимаю. Какую еду вы хотели бы заказать… а, вы уже пожевали мыло и полотенце. Понимаю. Итак, мне прислать к вам… О? и даже так? Еще какие-нибудь пожелания будут? Да, записываю – всё это следует делать, заткнув вам рот. Во избежание срабатывания замков фиксаторов от случайных всхлипов. Разумеется, исполним в точности. 

Он отключил связь, и Ким возобновило свое нытье:

– Моя самооценка… Давай я займусь следующим клиентом! Чего он хочет?

– На этот раз он хочет того, с чем ты не справишься. Вызывай Арнольда. 

Арнольд явился, во всей своей красе – до того, как стать секс-терапевтом, он много странствовал по космосу, подрабатывая то грузчиком, то борцом на аренах для боев без правил, а потому мускулатуру имел соответствующую и лишней одежды принципиально не признавал. Бетанская медицина исправила ему многократно сломанную нижнюю челюсть, научила маникюру и педикюру, и сейчас он примерял частичную геномодификацию – пробовал, пойдет ли ему угольно-черный цвет кожи. 

Ким и Юджин проводили приземистую, мускулистую фигуру Арнольда жадными взглядами, первое – завидуя его ярко-желтым, с героями мультфильмов, стильным стрингам, а второй – пациенту из номера 2021. Эх, как его сейчас обслужат…

***

«Если на сей раз они снова попытаются меня накормить!..– метались мысли рассерженного Формюира. – И это называется – Центр психосексуальной терапии! Я не удивлюсь, если эти… едоки, мать их бетанскую репликаторную, вообще не знают, что такое секс!»

Позади опять, уже в третий раз на памяти барраярца, раздался звук открывающейся двери. Томас повернулся, чтоб посмотреть, не гермофродита ли ему прислали – тьфу на эти технологии, сплошной разврат у этих бетанцев, – но терапевт весьма решительно и умело утопил голову пациента в подушку, проверил, хорошо ли держат фиксаторы, потом зачем-то впихнул Формюиру в зубы заглушку, и приступил к делу. 

И тут Формюир понял – в сексе здешние специалисты действительно знают толк. 

Гермафродитом его нынешний терапевт, к несчастью, не был. 

***

Юджин скучал за стойкой, посматривая «мыльную оперу». Мимо него прошла глубоко задумавшаяся Люсиль, то заглядывая в распечатку, то придирчиво изучая номера палат. Чуть позже, в обратном направлении, продефилировала Амелия. Корсет на ней был прелестный, Юджину тоже такой пошел бы. 

Попытку администратора урвать час блаженства, предаваясь шоппингу по комм-сети, помешал клиент. Небольшого росточка, очень тощий, бледный, морщинистый, одним своим видом заполняющий четверть учебника психиатрии, пациент громко хлопнул ладонью по стойке и потребовал произвести расчет. 

– Номер 2021? – уточнил Юджин. – Вам понравилось обслуживание, сэр?

Клиент обнажил кривые зубы в нехорошей усмешке:

– А вы как думаете? Корзину с фруктами я так и не дождался! «Фаршированную курицу» мне не сделали!

– Но, надеюсь, Арнольд оправдал ваши ожидания?

– Арнольд! Он еще и Арнольд! – непонятно почему захохотал пациент. Забрал карточку из считывающего устройства, и, все еще чему-то радуясь, удалился. 

«Арнольд – он такой», – позавидовал Юджин. 

Но тут случилось ЧП. Из «викторианского» крыла явилась рыдающая уборщица. 

(Здесь следует отметить, что бетанская демократия победила очень многие стереотипы. На Колонии Бета никого не удивляли женщины-адмиралы, сидящие с младенцами мужчины. Уважение высказывалось всем тремстам официальным религиям, не говоря уже о семи с лишним тысячах культов еще не прошедшим процедуру соответствующего лицензирования. Бетанская демократия выжгла все гендерные, физические, расовые и этнические предрассудки своих подданных калёным железом! Но в данном конкретном центре обновляла программы роботов-уборщиков и следила за тем, чтобы в палатах было чистое белье и достаточное количество лекарственных и косметических средств, весьма неразвитого ума, пожилая и не слишком красивая женщина). 

– Что случилось, Эжени? – встревожился Юджин. 

(На самом деле уборщицу звали Пейдж. Но место работы обязывало быть элегантной и утонченной хоть в чем-нибудь). 

– Этот дзюдоист… – разрыдалась Эжени/Пейдж еще горше. – Он меня поймал! Не успела я в палату войти – ну там прибраться, пятое-десятое, как он меня хвать!..

– И что? 

– И давай!.. Я ему сразу сказала – я ж без диплома, я только за роботами слежу, а ему ведь надо!.. А он, ить, и раскрывает! Из штанов достает! И раскладывает!

Юджин в ужасе прикрыл рот ладошкой.

– Я – всё по инструкции, как начальство всегда требует, – продолжала уборщица. Она и не ожидала, что будет такая реакция на рассказ, как этот хренов чемпион напал на нее с досочкой в черно-белые клеточки, да заставил играться по ним фигурками. Сам-то с подсказкой играл – как книжку из кармана штанов достал, так и глаз с нее не сводил, похабник! – Я ему так, мол, и так. Если вам угодно, – Эжени затрепетала ресницами, которые незадачливая Пейдж забыла накрасить, – то я согласная. Но ему одного раза оказалось мало! Он трижды! Трижды! меня… совсем… 

– Ты не должна этого так оставлять! – возмутился Юджин. Эжени, почувствовав сочувствие, разрыдалась заново. – Ты должна написать жалобу на имя директора!

– Да что директор… – фыркнула Эжени. – Что она против этого хлыща сделает? Он же чемпион!.. она перед ним тут так давеча хвостом мела… э-эх…

– Как же ты вырвалась, бедняжка?

– Да я чего… он сомлел после трудов, я его чуток привязала – ну знаешь, просто чтобы не вырвался, не начал по коридорам бегать, да и ушла…

– Нельзя этого так оставлять! Где твоя гражданская сознательность?!

– И-эх, где ж она, – горестно вздохнула Пейдж. 

– В какой, говоришь, палате этот чемпион обретается?

– В 2102, – с готовностью ответила уборщица. В школе она так и не смогла освоить математику именно из-за таких вот громадных чисел в четыре циферки. Но с тех пор вот уже сорок лет старалась исправиться. 

– Я с ним поговорю, – пообещал Юджин. 

***

Арнольд вышел из палаты, насвистывая, как и всегда после хорошо выполненной работы. И тут же с досадой остановился – не рассчитав силы, он захлопнул дверь слишком резко, поэтому цифры номера слетели на пол. Сориентировавшись по остальным номерам в коридоре, Арнольд исправил недочет, и удалился отдыхать. 

***

Юджин, столкнувшись с чернокожим секс-практиком у лифта, аж облизнулся. И почему всегда везет всяким задохликам да обладателям тараканов в голове?

Но тут же вспомнил о долге. 

Ворвавшись в палату 2102, он обратился к пациенту с гневной речью:

– Вы не должны больше так себя вести! Вы унижаете достоинство женщины! Но так поступать нельзя!

Пациент замычал и задергался обнаженным телом. Рама и фиксаторы, как и гарантировали производители, отлично справлялись со своими обязанностями. 

Тут Юджин вспомнил, что и Ким жаловалось на дзюдоиста, который швырялся в него пластиковыми шахматами после каждого проигрыша, а потом расставлял фигуры снова. 

– Хочется вам играться пластиком, – с негодованием истинного приверженца виртуальных игр продолжил администратор, – пользуйтесь, но достоинство других людей затрагивать не смейте! Понятно вам?!

Уткнувшись в подушку, пациент рыдал. На этом, собственно, наказание можно было посчитать исчерпывающим, но… оказывается, без одежды этот барраярец неплохо выглядит! Жира немного, мышцы, в целом, не такие уж и дряблые… опять же, этот листочек петрушки, запутавшийся в волосах… 

Одним словом, Юджин не сдержался. 

Он подскочил к кровати и со всего маха шлепнул крепко сжатой ладошкой по ягодичным мышцам пациента. 

И еще дважды. Чтобы тот понял, как опасно обижать бетанских уборщиц…

После чего, держа ударившую пациента руку как доказательство своего преступления, побежал к дежурному врачу каяться в преступлении против чужого достоинства. 

Может, ему повезет, и ему назначат курс садомазохистских процедур с Арнольдом в роли главного экзекутора?

***

«Спасите…» – плакал связанный и отшлепанный Формюир. 

Дверь за его спиной снова открылась. 

– А, вот вы где! Меня зовут Люсиль, и я вас сейчас немножко отшлепаю. Вижу, вы уже приготовились? 

«Нет!» – закричал бы Формюир. Жаль, заглушка никак не хотела жеваться. 

Мухобойку он как-то перетерпел, но дальше…

– Люсиль? А ты что здесь делаешь?

– Работаю с клиентом, – буркнула первая специалистка, взмахивая розгами. Судя по свисту, коэффициент их упругости превосходил все ожидания. 

– Меня тоже отправили в 2102, – удивилась Амелия. – Но я поняла. Это тот самый зайчик-красавчик, который жаловался, что его плохо обслуживают. Давай поработаем над ним вместе. Юджин сказал, что здесь требуется настоящее мастерство. Клиент должен остаться доволен…Не беспокойтесь, – Амелия ласково потрепала по щеке затрепетавшего пациента. – Вы попали в руки настоящих профессионалов! Очень скоро вы убедитесь, что в нашем Центре работают истинные знатоки своего дела! 

Люсиль проверила, хорошо ли вращается запястье, и приступила к проведению психотерапевтической процедуры. 

***

– Ты очень долго, – Хельга отложила винную карту и посмотрела на подошедшего к ее столику мужа. 

– Прости, – сдавленно пискнул Томас. 

– Присаживайся. Заказать тебе десерт? Все хвалят клубничное суфле…

– Нет! – Формюир против воли покраснел до насыщенно-помидорного оттенка. – Я постою…

– Понимаю, – спохватилась Хельга. – Тогда я тоже больше ничего не буду. Официант, счет, пожалуйста. 

– Поехали домой, – попросил Формюир. – Достаточно с меня этой Колонии Бета, терапии…

Тут он не выдержал и давно сдерживаемые рыдания прорвались с удвоенной силой:

– Я понял, какой был сволочью! Хельга, прости меня, любимая!

– Значит, наказание ты получил… Если опять не врешь. Запись сделал?

Рыдания притихли. 

– Запись, – повторила Хельга. – Доктор Симонс предупреждал тебя, что он – и я, – потребуем от тебя не только самого действия, но доказательства его свершения. 

– Я… забыл… включить комм, – шепотом пожаловался Формюир. 

– В таком случае извини. Придется всё повторить. 

Хельга Формюир решительно направилась к выходу из ресторана, оставив мужа рыдать, стоя на коленях.


End file.
